A popular warm weather activity is to be pulled behind a powered watercraft on skis, knee boards, inner tubes, and other devices. Water skis and similar towed devices allow the user to change direction behind the power boat; this allows the skier to perform stunts such as jumping the wake and the like.
Other towed water sport devices, such as inner tubes, are simply connected to the boat by a tow line and dragged behind the boat. These devices cannot be steered in the same manner as water skis, and thus the type of ride is much more passive than that provided to a water skier.
To allow an inner tuber to have an experience similar to that of a water skier, it would be highly desirable to obtain an inner tube or other similar flotation device that can be steered in directions other than that of the boat.